Surprises Suck
by SSA James
Summary: Fang and Max are finally together. WOO! Fax of course , Eggy, and very very slight Nazzy
1. Dude, I seriously hate you

James: Hey, everybody, this is my Maximum Ride Fanfiction. Just a warning of some sorts, since I don't know how Ella Martinez acts, I based her on a friend of mine (Whose name is actually named Ella, Go figure) I also added Sarius (Ella's Friend). This is set after the third book and they stayed at the Martinez's longer. Ella is also 13 instead of 12.

Nudge: Hey, Who are you?

Max: Nudge get out of the author's note

Nudge: But She's not the author

Fang: She's not but she owns this FanFic

Iggy: Hey, everybody.

James: Hey, Iggy, you want to go make out?

Iggy: Why, Yes, Yes I would.

Fang/Max/Nudge: OH DEAR GOD!!!

Fang: I did not know he could do THAT

~~~~~~~~

"Just ask her." I said as I sat down in the Martinez's living room.

"Are you mental, Fang? I can't just ask her out." The Blind bird-kid said, annoyed that I had made the suggestion.

"Why can't you? You like her, don't you? What's the problem?" I questioned Iggy.

"You've loved Max for years, yet you've never asked her out." Iggy accused.

"That's different." I said stiffly.

"Oh, yeah. How?"

"I've known Max for years. She's like my sister."  
"Yeah, 'cause all guys get boners when they look at their sisters." I glared at Iggy.

"Go fuck yourself." I growled.

"Believe me, man, if I could I would. And you do love Max."

"Whatever, I don't love Max like that."

"Psh, I'm blind, and I see how much you love and care about Max."

"Can it, Dr. Phil." I was turning red, because he was right.

"I bet you that I could ask out Ella before you could ask out Max." Iggy said smuggly.

"Okay, I'll take that bet."

"Loser wears a dress?"

I nodded in agreement.

~~~~~

I was pacing in my room. I was NOT going to wear a dress. I needed a way to ask out Max. It had been hours since we made the bet. Iggy was probably going to win. No one was more determined to put me in a dress than Iggy.

Speak of the Blind basterd

Iggy started "Happy Dance" -ing around my room.

"What do you want?" I asked, afraid that I already knew the answer.

"I win, I win, Fang has to wear a dress." He sang.

Crap.

"Where are you going to get a dress?"

"Here." He pulled a pink dress from the hallway. Worse, it was pouffy. And sparkly.

"Dude, I seriously hate you."

~~~~~

Iggy had somehow forced the fluffy pink marshmellow onto me and pulled me down stairs.

I sat on the couch angrily shooting Iggy death glares.

From the kitchen, we heard:

"OH MY GOD!!! Fang is in a dress." If she wasn't so cute, I would've killed Angel.

The Flock and Ella rushed in. Everyone laughed so hard, that I was suprised one of them didn't pee their pants.

"Why- are- you- wearing- a- dress?" Max asked between laughs.

"'Cause Iggy's a wiener." I growled

After the laughter died down, Everyone flopped on to chairs. Max sat next to me on the couch. Her and Ella started up the convorsation they were having in the kitchen.

"So when are you going out with him?" Ella asked Max. I went on alert.

Before Max could answer Ella, I asked,

"Go out with who?"

"Kyle, this guy from my school." Ella explained. "When Max came by to walk me home, he asked her out."

"Friday." Max finally answered Ella.

I stormed out of the room. Iggy lead everyone out.

"Uh, I think we should go." 


	2. OH, COME ON!

I was about to get in the shower, when I realized I had left my clothes in my room.

Max's mom had given me the room with an ajoining bathroom, the bathroom that Iggy, Gazzy, and I shared.

I wrapped a towel around myself and walked into my room. To my surprise, that I didn't show, Max was sitting on my bed.

"What is your damage, Fang?" She asked, angrily standing and putting her hands on her hips.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said, pulling a pair of boxers from my drawers.

"You got mad because I'm going on a date."

"No, I didn't." I lied.

"Did, too." She walked closer to me. Close enough to touch.

"So what if I did?" She looked taken a back.

"Well, I don't know." She said still trying to sound angry. I stepped closer to her, grabbed her waist and pulled her to my bare chest. I pressed my lips to hers. I got hard at once. Max pushed me away slightly.

"You're disgusting. And naked."

"Well, then, let's get you naked, too." I was shocked that those words came out of my mouth. I had to remember to NEVER listen to my aroused dick (Hehe. i is so funny). What shocked me further was that Max didn't punch me. In fact, she removed her t-shirt and jeans. She there in a bra and panties. I actually pinched my arm to see if I was having the best dream ever. It hurt, so I wasn't.

I must have been starring, Max covered her self.

"Don't." I muttered, moving her arms away. She pulled her bra away.

Now I rerally just stared.

Max smiled. She took my hand and put it on her breast.

I pulled her close to me again. Feeling her boobs against my chest only aroused me more.

"I think we need a shower." I whispered into her ear. She nodded and jumped onto me, wrapping her legs around my waist. She was extremely light.

I put her on her feet so she could remove her underwear. I turned on the shower and took off my towel.

It was Max's turn to stare.

"Oh, wow." She muttered. I smiled smuggly. She saw me smmiling and smirked. "Don't let it go to your head."

"Too late." I picked her up again and stepped into the hot water.

I pressed Max up against the wall, kissing her neck. She moaned loudly. I ground my hips against her.

"Fang." She moaned, lacing her fingers in my hair. I pulled away slightly and looked at Max.

"Max, can we- I mean can I-" She nodded.

I knew it was supposed to hurt her. Badly. At least that's what Jeb had told me and Iggy when we were 12 and he was giving us "The Talk". Yeah, probably the most awkward moment of my entire bird kid life.

I went slowly. Max tensed up and bit her lip. I almost pulled out.

"Max?"

"Go ahead." She mumbled through her being-bitten lips.

I pushed in further. Max gasped.

I started pumping into her, slow at first. Max relaxed and I went faster.

"FANG!" She yelled in pleasure.

I came inside her. She was spasming in my arms. I pulled out and leaned on Max and the wall for the support. We slid down the shower walls, still holding each other. The shower poured on us.

"I love you, Max." I said, laying on her breasts.

"Are you just saying that because we just had sex?" She asked. I could hear her heart beating.

"Whoa. We just had sex. I'm no longer a virgin." I said, it was finally sinking in. I smiled up at her. "And neither are you."

"Don't go and blog about it." She said smiling back.

"Max, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Hmm, let me think." She said sarcastically. She kissed my forehead, making me feel like a small child.

"Of course."

~One Hour later~

When Iggy walked past my door, I pulled him into the room.

"Whatca want?" He asked me, sitting on my bed.

"I have awesome news." I was only telling this news to him.

"Which is?"

"Max and I had sex." Iggy's sightless eyes widened.

"Dude! You were only suposed to ask her out. Not get all freaky with it." He suddenly jumped up from my bed. "Oh dear God, was I just sitting on the bed that Max lost her virginity on?" I laughed.

"No, man, relax." He sat back down and sighed.

"Good."

"We did it in the shower." I smiled.

"OH COME ON!!! Gaz and I have to use that shower, too, you know? How can I get clean when I know you and Max where sexing it up in there?"

"Oh, Boo who. Just use Max's shower."

"Unless you guys decide to get hot and sweaty in there, too." Iggy muttered. 


	3. Oh Friggin No

~Max~

Oh no. Oh no. Oh Friggin no.

We had only done it once. Other wise, Me and Fang had just made out. Half naked making out, but making out none the less.

My period had been late by 2 weeks. I hadn't told Fang because he would freak.

Just like I was now.

"Ella where are you?" I worried out loud. I had only told Ella about what happened (I was almost positive that Fang had told Iggy) and when I told her I might be, um, yeah, she offered to get me a test. It had only been about 10 minutes, but I was getting restless.

"Back." Ella huffed into the bathroom, as if she had run to the store and back. She handed me the box.

"Pregnancy Test." I muttered, flipping the box around.

"Are you sure that you are?" Ella asked.

"No, that's what this is for."

"Alrighty. I'll be downstairs, if you need anything else." She left me alone in the bathroom.

---------

I paced the bathroom, looking at my watch. Everything was rushing through my head.

30 seconds to go.

We should've been more careful. Why did we do it? We're only fourteen.

20 seconds to go.

How would we tell everybody? How would I tell Fang?

10 seconds, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

I looked at the stick on the counter. In clear letters it said, "Pregnant".

I wanted to scream, cry, and ripped my hair out at the same time. Instead, I ran to my room, bumping into someone but not caring enough to apologize or find out who it was.

I sat on my bed and put my face in my hands. My bedroom door slammed open. It was a very disturbed looking Gazzy and a scared Iggy.

"Does this belong to you?" Gazzy asked, throwing the pregnancy test into my lap. Shit. Why had I left it in there?

"Gazzy-" I started, but Iggy interrupted me.

"I think you need to go downstairs. Don't tell anyone anything. I need to talk to Max." Gazzy left the room and Iggy sat on my bed next to me, wrapping me into a hug. Against my will, I started to cry into his chest.

"I don't know how I'm going to tell him. Jeb is going to be pissed." It's not like I cared what my "father" thought about it, but he was, indeed, going to be pissed.

Yet again, the door flew open. This time it was Angel. But unlike Gazzy, she was smiling. She jumped into my lap, hugging me.

"Max, This is great!!!" she exclaimed.

"Depends on your definition of 'great'." I muttered. Iggy stood up.

"I told Gazzy not to say anything." He said, annoyed.

"Oh, he didn't." Angel said, still hugging me. Iggy walked out. "This is fantastic." Angel continued. I didn't really pay attention to her, I was thinking.

What if Fang didn't want anything to do with the baby? I wanted to keep Him or Her. What if The School wanted Him/Her for research?

"Well, I don't know about The School thing, but Fang won't leave you." Angel said. "He loves you waaaaaay too much. He always has. And the Baby won't change that. Fang actually wants to marry you and have children. I don't think he wanted them right this second, but, hey, you got a head start." She smiled at the last part, and so did I. I kissed her forehead.

"Thanks." I was just obsessing (in my mind) over the fact that Fang wanted to MARRY me. "I think I'm going to go for a fly." I got up and walked to my window. "And don't you dare tell Fang." Then I was off.

~Fang~

I was sitting in my room, checking my blog, when someone knocked on the door. "Come in." I called to whoever it was. The cute little blond girl walked in and sat on the edge of my bed. I put my laptop aside and looked at her.

"Hey, Angel. What's up?"

"Do you love Max?" She asked. I blushed.

"Of course I do. You, of all people, should know that." Surprisingly, I was actually comfortable talking about this with Angel because she already knew everything.

"You guys had sex." It wasn't a question. My eyes widened.

"Angel, do you know what that is?" I asked slowly.

"Well, I know that's how humans make babies. Which is what I want to talk to you about." Why would she want to talk about babies?

"What?" I asked, confused. She rolled her eyes.

"Fang, you're really smart, but sometimes you're really stupid."

"Why is that?"

"You need to talk to Max." Then she got up and left me without a clue.

-Max-

I landed in my room.

"Max? What's going on?" Fang asked from my bed. His voice cracked, like it used to when he first hit puberty.

"What do you mean?"

"Angel came in my room and-" I shook with anger.

"She told you that I'm pregnant?" By the way Fang's face turned pale to green, I'd say no.

"You're pregnant?"  
"Shit." I muttered. "I wanted to tell you in a different way, but yes." He put his face in his hands.

"Shit. Fuck. Damn." He mumbled. "Max, I'm so so sorry." I sat next to him, pulling his head to my chest, comforting him.

"It's not your fault, Fang." He pulled away from me.

"Yes, Max, it is my fault. It was my idea" He said, angrily. He stood and flung himself out my open window.

-Fang-

I landed clumsily onto a cave ledge. I punched the cave wall. It felt great, so I did it again. I didn't care that my knuckles were being ripped apart.

How could I do this to Max? How could I be so fucking selfish? The possibility of Max getting pregnant hadn't even crossed my stupid, hormonal, teenage guy mind. All that I had been thinking about was fucking Max. And whats worse, that's still all I think about.

The School was going to come after her and the baby. My son or daughter was going to be hunted before they were even born.

Holy Shit. I was going to be a father. I'm only fourteen. Max is only fourteen. Maybe I should of thought of that before we had sex.

Poor Max, she had to go through way more than me. She still had to save the world, take care of the flock, and now she was going to be a teenage mother.

I stopped punching the cave wall. I sat against it, putting my face in my hands. It wasn't until then that I realized I was crying.

"GAH!" I yelled.

"Fang? Are you okay?" Max landed (With a little more grace then me) on the edge of the cave. I quickly wiped my eyes on my sleeve.

"I'm fine." I said thickly. She sat next to me.

"Fang, I told you, it's not your fault."

"Yes, Max it is. It was my idea."

"I went along with it. It's not like you raped me or anything, Fang. I enjoyed it."

"It was still my-" Max turned my face to hers and kissed me. I kissed her back, harder. She sat backwards on my lap, curling her fingers in my hair. I pulled her closer, gripping tightly to her waist.

My already unfurled wings wrapped around us. She flicked her tongue into my mouth.

Our kisses became hungrier, faster. Then I realized where it was going.

"Max, we need to stop." I said, sounding very unconvincing.

"Why?" She whined.

"In case you forgot, you're pregnant."

"It's okay if you have sex when you're pregnant, Fang. People do it all the time." She explained.

"Still, it's weird. What if I poke it or something? That's nasty." She bent her head and laughed against my neck.

"You are so weird." 


	4. Calm yourself

**I'd like to say some things to my penname-less reviewers**

ShadowStalker: Love the name, and Dr. Martinez will find out very soon

Kghjdgjf: Maybe I'd put up more than three chapters if I got more reviews, see, it goes both ways.

AlmostAGoodGirl5 (This is kind of a message to all fans of all my fics): I'm a virgin, so I'm not good with details. That's the same reason why all my sex scenes are in dude's POV, I only get "sex stories" from my guy friends/sons.

Okay, ON WARD AND UP WARD!!!

00000000

_You're reading Fang's Blog. Welcome!_

_Hey, everybody. Some of you were wondering if we laid eggs or had babies. Well, I found out. Wanna know how? Max is pregnant. Like, with an infant. Guess who the dear old dad is? I am. And I am freaking out! So much for finding out later. _

_Sorry for the short entry- Fang_

_**Gatordude writes:**_

_**Way to go, man! Didn't think you had it in ya.**_

_Thanks, I guess. -Fang_

_**Sweetan'simple writes:**_

_**Aren't you only, like, fourteen? **_

_Why, yes, yes, I am. One of the main reasons that I am FREAKING OUT!!! -Fang_

_**WOWfreak writes:**_

_**Nice. I've seen Max. Good job. I'd like a shot at her.**_

_Yeah, paws off, freak. –Fang._

_**Noway writes: **_

_**Man, I was betting you laid eggs.**_

_Thanks for the support, buddy -Fang_

~Fang~

I watched Max freak out in her room, while I sat on her bed. It had been 3 days since we had the "good news"

"Max," I started and, for what felt like the thousandth time, she ignored me.

"How am I supposed to tell my _mother_?" She paced the room. Max started rambling again, so I sort of blocked it out and stared at her. She had taken to wearing around my faded black hoodie. I must say that it looks far better on her.

"Fang?" She asked. I was pulled out of my stupor.

"Hmm?"

"I said, where is everyone?"

"Uh, I'd assume downstairs."

"If they were downstairs, Nudge would be yelling at Iggy and Ella for making out on the couch." She pulled open the door. Max had a point.

"Maybe they went to the park or something."

"Why wouldn't they tell us?" Was she just determined to make me wrong?

"Mom?" She called down the stairs. No answer.

We went into the kitchen, no one was there.

"Where could the-" Max swayed on the spot. Good thing I was fast, I caught her before she hit the ground.

"Max!" I carried her to the living room and laid her on the couch.

She finally stirred after an hour of me sitting in silence.

"Max, are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine." She sat up and looked around.

"They're not home." I said, almost reading her mind. "What happened?"

"They're looking for Jeb."

"Where did he go?"

"I think you know Fang."

"Well, how do you know that's where they are?" I tried to ignore the empty feeling in my stomach caused by Jeb leaving us. Again.

"I just had a flash of mom and the kids looking around town for him."

"Why didn't they get us?" I asked, wondering why they wouldn't include us in a search party for the bastard.

"Mom didn't want to upset me."

The door crashed open and a very angry Dr. Martinez stormed in. I had never seen her angry and, frankly, she scared the shit out of me.

"That little double crossing, lying, bas-" Dr. Martinez was interrupted by Ella.

"Mom, small children, one of them mind reading. Calm yourself."

"Sorry." She smiled weakly. "I think I'm going to go lie down." She went up the stairs to her room.

"I don't think now is the best time to tell her, Max." Said Angel, as Max made to follow her mother.

"It's now or never." Max grabbed my hand and pulled me to the door of Dr. Martinez's door.

"Max, I really don't think now is the best time." I said, repeating Angel. Max crossed her arms.

"And why not?"

"Because, your mom seems pissed. And I'd rather keep certain parts of my anatomy, thank you very much." Her face fell as she realized that I was probably right. SWEET! Point for Fang. Now the score was Me, one Max, 840,023,948.

"Maybe shouldn't tell her just yet."

"Tell me what?" The bedroom door opened. Oh Shit.

~Max~

"Okay, mom, maybe you should sit down." I ordered and she obeyed.

"Can we chain her there?" Fang whispered so only I could hear. I elbowed his ribs. Though, maybe it was a good idea.

"Max, whatever it is, I'll still love you." Then she added. "And you, too, Fang."

"I highly doubt that." Fang muttered.

"Okay," I took a deep breath. "Mom, I'm pregnant." Mom sat silently, looking from me to Fang. Then she smiled. I was severely confused.

"I'm not entirely happy that you and Fang had… relations. But, when Jeb finds out he'll have a cow." I stared at her in disbelief. "I'll make an appointment with a private doctor." Mom started scribbling things on a notepad she had grabbed from her nightstand.

"You're being strangely calm about this." I noted.

"Well, who's it going to help if I got angry? That's right, no one. Now go. I have stuff to do." She shooed me and Fang out.

We walked back to my room. I sat against my headboard with Fang's arm around me. Fang turned to me

"Do you think she's going to sneak into my room tonight a cut my man parts off?"


	5. Good Retard

-Max (3 MORE weeks later)-

I had started to show. Not a lot, enough to be covered by Fang's faded hoodie, but still, it's weird. It's like having a blown up sandwich bag under my skin.

"Hey, Max!" Angel called from the hallway. I stopped looking in the mirror and pulled open the bathroom door.

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"Nudge, Gazzy, Iggy, Ella, and I wanted to go to the park." She gave me a sweet look. I was still afraid that the School would take her again.

"I don't know, hun."

"Pleeeeeeeeeease." She begged. I had on the face that said, "No." "What if Fang came with us?" We both knew Fang couldn't resist the Bambi eyes.

"Ugh, sure. Why not?"

"YAY!"

0~0~0

I lay on the couch watching "Sector 127", eating popcorn, and feeling lazy. Being pregnant allowed me to do that, but, usually, I didn't like to.

I wasn't really paying attention to the movie, I'd seen it a thousand times, and started to doze off.

Until I heard a noise.

I jumped up from my spot on the couch. Which probably wasn't a good idea. A wave of nausea hit me and I ran to the bathroom. Perfect time to start morning sickness.

As I was heaving into the toilet, I heard another noise, this time, in the house. I figured it was just Ella and the Flock getting back.

Wrong.

I was pulled up from the hood of my sweatshirt.

"Hello, Maximum." I turned to see a creature I hadn't seen before. He was big, furry faced, and his eyes were as black as night. When I looked upward, I saw that he had cat like ears sticking out from his black shoulder length hair.

"Who the fuck are you?" He looked confused by the question. I guess they didn't give Big Guy a name.

"I am a Felyn." He replied.

"238, don't tell her anything." Another "Felyn" scolded from the door.

"Sorry, 001." Didn't numbers get a little confusing?

While they were somewhat distracted, I jumped from 238's grasp and bolted for the front door.

No such luck.

Two more Felyns blocked the door, and several dotted the house. No doubt they were outside.

"Not so fast, Maxxy." 001 grabbed me. "Let's make sure you don't run again." He slipped a rag over my face and I felt dizzy.

The last thing I remember was being shoved into a bag.

-Fang-

I hated leaving Max at the house by herself. I knew something was going to happen.

"She'll be fine, ya big baby." Iggy punched my arm as we were walking home.

"What if the Erasers come back and kill her? What if a-"

"What if the sun crashes into the Earth and we all die painfully?" Iggy and I looked at Ella strangely (Well, I looked, Iggy just stared in her general direction).

She laughed and said, "Just helping."

When we entered, I knew something was wrong. It smelled odd and the living room was ruffled looking.

"MAX?!?!" I yelled, poking my head into the rooms.

"MAX!" Everyone called, searching with me.

"Fang. She's not here." Iggy said, stating the obvious. I turned to see him holding a rag. "It's chloroform. This whole house smells like cats."

"Cats?" Nudge asked.

"Probably a new hybrid the School cooked up." Iggy explained.

"GAH!!! DAMNIT!" I punched the wall, busting a hole into it.

"Fang, Cal-" Ella began.

"DON'T FUCKING TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!"

"DUDE! SHUT UP AND FUCKING LISTEN." Ella yelled. "Yelling's not gonna help Max, now is it?"

"No." I muttered.

"Good, retard. Now, get your guy's stuff together and go to the School." Max and this girl defiantly shared DNA.

"You're right. Everyone, Pack up."

Well, then.

Off to save Max.


	6. The Secret Rainbow

-Max-

When I woke up, I was surprised that I wasn't in a crate. I was in a completely white room, laying on a white couch.

The School was easily recognizable. I hoped that I could escape before they found out about the baby.

"Maximum." I heard the familiar voice and turned to face him.

"Jeb." I said solemnly, even though my mind was screaming at me to kick his nuts and run.

"How are you today?"

"I'm fine." I said, deciding to give him some smart ass comment.

"Would you like something to eat?" He acted so casual, like I hadn't been forced into a bag a dragged here.

"No, I'd like out of here and back to Mom's." He ignored me.

"Dr. Jenks will be here to check up on you in-" He was interrupted by a blond man, who couldn't have been more then 25, in a (surprise) white coat. All this white was going to give me a painful headache.

"Now." Jeb concluded, turning to walk out the door. Dr. Jenks walked over to me without a word and began poking and prodding, writing things down.

I didn't have anytime before Dr. Jenks pulled up my shirt-

"Uh, Dr. Batchelder, are the subjects' stomachs supposed to be this...round?" Jeb immediately spun around.

"What?" He asked, bewildered.

"It's stomach, it's rounded. Like a impregnated woman's would be." Wow, Dr. Jenks sure was bright.

"Maybe it's because I'm pregnant, Smart One." I said, annoyed. Jeb's eyes widened to the size of plates and his face paled.

"Tell Head that the female Avian/Human hybrids can reproduce." Jeb stated, monotonously, without looking away from my swelled abdomen.

Dr. Jenks ran from the room excitedly.

"How- What- When- WHO?" Jeb sputtered out, angrily. I could feel a smile play on my lips.

"Fang. The baby's father is Fang." Jeb turned pale to red.

"FANG? I'LL KILL THE LITTLE BASTARD!" Jeb yelled, throwing his hands in the air.

"At least he stays, unlike some dads I know of." Jeb shot a glare, but went back to ranting.

"I didn't even think you could reproduce. Why would you have sex with Fang?" Jeb went from red to green (Is he secretly a rainbow?). "Y-you had sex." He stated.

"Well, that's sorta how these things happen." I gestured to my stomach.

"You're fourteen. You're my daughter. You can't have sex."

"Yes. Yes, unfortunately, I am. And yes, I can have sex."

"We're just going to have to keep it here." Jeb said, shaking his head. I was outraged.

"You and the other White Coats aren't getting anywhere near my baby."

"Max, do you really think that you love that thing?"

"I love him or her more than anything. Even if I hated my baby, I wouldn't be like the Flocks' parents and give them to **you**." I cradled my stomach with my hands.

"You're being ridiculous." Jeb said.

"No, you are." I stood up and I was about to attack when Jeb reached out, and I felt a pain shoot through my arm. I looked to see a needle.

I blacked out again.

-Fang-

I was so angry that the trip to the School seemed like nothing. We sat outside the building in the darkness. It was around 11 o' clock.

"You've got the distraction?" I asked Iggy and Gazzy. Iggy held up a simple pipe bomb.

"No worries, Fangy poo." I ignored this and continued.

"Fight as much as you can. Kill if you have to. I'll find Max and will leave as soon as possible." I nodded to the guys. They jumped up to plant the bomb.

Angel touched my arm, "She's fine Fang. We'll get her out."

"I hope so, Angel."

There was a loud explosion and a large blast of light. I could hear Iggy's shout of "WOOHOO!"

A smile graced Angel's young face.

"I really hope so."


	7. WOOHOO!

**Thanks to bookworminpeace and PinkLeopard for the names. The sex of the baby is a mystery to you (and me for that matter), but those peoples gave me the names I'm using, so thank you. And thank you to everyone else that gave me names.  
**

* * *

  
-Max-

I was in and out of consciousness. One time, I heard a conversation;

"Sir," It sounded like Dr. Jenks, "When need to keep it for research."

"No." Jeb said firmly. "I want you to cut it out of her."

"You are too personally attached to the subject." This was a voice of someone that I didn't know.

"No, I just think it is unhealthy for the subject to be carrying a child."

"The baby will stay in it's mother full term." The unfamiliar voice stated with authority.

"Bu-" Jeb was interrupted by a loud explosion. Someone yelled "WOOHOO!"

The last thing I heard before I flitted back into in unconsciousness was an extremely familiar male voice saying, "DIE, BASTARDS!"

I'm guessing it wasn't one of the White Coats.

-Fang-

"DIE, BASTARDS!" I yelled as I swooped onto the whitecoats that ran around the lab.

"She's down the hall!" Angel informed me as she delivered a strong kick to a White coat that was trying to grab her. "Take a left. She'll be in the 7th door on your right." I nodded to her and bolted.

When I turned the left I was ordered to, Jeb stood in my way. He was flanked by two large security guards, supposedly human.

"You little fucker." Jeb's face was red and his fists were clenched by his sides.

"I prefer the term 'Daughter Violator'." If possible, his face burned brighter.

"Do you just _plan_ to knock up my daughter the moment I leave?" He asked, rhetorically.

"Of course not, Gramps. You were still with us when I got her pregnant." Man, that dude could make a tomato jealous. "But you know, I don't have time for this. Seeya." I jumped into the air and pushed off the guards' heads, making sure to 'accidentally' kick Jeb in the face.

"Get him!" Too late, I was already 3 doors down. I counted four more and kicked it open.

There was a white hospital bed in the middle of a dimly lit room. A small black mound lay on the bed.

Not forgetting there were to very large men following me, I strode to the bed, and scooped up Max.

I heard a large thunk. I poked my head out the door. Nudge and Gazzy were standing on top of the two guards, who now lay on the floor.

"Nice work." I said. We all ran to jump through the hole that the bomb made.

"Come on, Igs." I yelled. Iggy took off after us.

We flew for only about five minutes before we dropped in to pick up our stuff that we hid earlier.

While we put our packs on Iggy came to talk to me.

"That was the shortest rescue ever." He said, looking (not really, but you get my point) at Max, who was still unconscious.

"I'm not complaining."

"Where are we gonna go?" He asked. I gave him an odd look that was lost on him.

"Uh, back to Dr. M's."

"We can't. They already know that we're there."

"Oh yeah, you're right." I thought about it for a second. "Let's find a safe place to rest tonight and we'll think about it in the morning."

-Max-

I felt strong, warm arms wrapped around me. My eyes fluttered open, I glanced around me. From what I could tell, I was in a cave. Defiantly not the School. I looked at the person holding me.

Fang was sleeping with he's mouth slightly open and his head leaning back against the cave wall.

I smiled, he looked adorable. I reached up and kissed the tip of his nose. He stirred and looked at me.

"You're up." He said, thick with sleep.

"And so are you. Where are the others?"

"House hunting." I gave him an odd look. "We're looking for a permanent place."

"What about Mom and Ella?" I asked.

"The School knows that we were there. And that'd put them in too much danger." He was right.

"Where are we?"

"Somewhere in Washington. Last town we saw was a place called Oak Harbor. That was a few miles from here."

"How do you expect we find a house? We don't have any money."

"Easy. You hack the real estate system." Fang gave an evil smile that put Iggy's to shame.

"You did that?" That didn't seem like something Fang would do.

"Nah. Iggy did. Ella showed him how."

"Oh, lovely. My sister's a criminal."

"A very hot criminal." Iggy landed on the cliff ledge. Nudge, Angel, and the Gasman landed shortly after.

The younger kids ran to hug me.

"Max, we missed you so much!" Gazzy said, squeezing me.

"I was gone a day, Gassers."

"Two, actually," Iggy corrected. "You slept all yesterday."

"Did you guys find the place?" Fang said, changing the subject.

"Yes, we did. All the stuff is there." I didn't like the idea of them _stealing _a house, but at least we (Ella and Mom, included) would be safe.

-Fang-

The large, four story house sat on the edge of a mountain, it stuck out severely.

It was "homey" as Nudge and Angel put it.

Even after everyone got there own room and bathroom, there was still 3 rooms left.

"We're stealing." Max complained as she sat on the never been used bed in her room.

"It's a place that we're safe, towns near by, it's perfect."

"Still. We stole a house." I sat next to her, trying not to laugh. "This isn't funny, Fang."

I was about to respond when we heard a crash and screams.

**MWAHAHAHA! Cliffhanger. Always wanted to write one :D**


	8. The Kids

-Fang-

We ran out into the large living room.

Iggy, Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy were crowded around something.

"Guys! Whats going on?" Max asked. The "something" pushed her way out of the flocks' grasp.

"Hey, Max." Ella Martinez smiled at us.

"Ella? How did you know where we were? Is mom here?" Max questioned.

"Nah, Mom's still at home. I tracked Fang's laptop." Max looked scared this time.

"You tracked it? Can the School track it? Fang-"

"Max, calm down. I put a tracing virus in it before you guys left. Only I can track it." Ella explained.

"How'd you get here?" I asked.

"I rode an airplane."

"Why would you come here?" Max asked, worried.

"Mom told me to. You're going to need help Max. Not just from the Flock." Ella crossed her arms to show that she wasn't leaving anytime soon.

If anyone could be as stubborn as Max, it was her sister. Max sighed.

"Go pick a room. I'll call mom later." Iggy pumped his fist in the air.

"Yes!" Max gave him a look that was wasted.

"No funny business." She said in her best "Mommy voice".

"Whatever you say, Max." Iggy strolled out of the room. From where I was standing, I could see him crossing his fingers. I couldn't help but smile.

-Max-

"Fang," I said, knocking on the door of the darkest bird kid the next morning.

"Ughhhh" was Fang's only reply.

"Fang No-Last-Name." The door opened. Fang was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He was so cute I wanted to hug him.

"Whatchu wan?" The poor boy was barely coherent.

"You said there was a town near by, right?"

"Uh-huh."

"Then get dressed, we're gonna go."

---

We flew over a fairly normal sized town. We found a secluded field surrounded by trees. Tucking in our wings, we landed.

"Why'd we come here?" Fang asked me. I shrugged.

"I needed to be away from Iggy and Ella making out for two seconds." He smirked.

Fang surprised me by grabbing my hand and interweaving his fingers with mine. Strangely, this made me feel safer than I've ever been.

We walked for a few minutes in silence. I noticed a couple kids walking in the opposite direction as Fang and I, on the other side of the street. Normally, I wouldn't pay other kids any attention, but something was different about these kids.

They looked like Fang.


	9. Freaks

**Heyyy, guys. Sorry for taking so long to update. I've been grounded and my teachers don't seem to understand that fanfiction is more important than homework. Silly them. Anyways, I'll be (hopefully) getting chapters up sooner. Again, sorry, don't sneak into my house at night and steal my cookies.**

**~James Potter of Amity Park

* * *

  
**

The girl was tall, taller than me at least, and looked about 17 or 18. She had long dark hair. She had an emotionless face (Look, a Fangette). The boy was younger looking, around our age. Around Fang's height. He, unlike the girl, was smiling broadly. They both were dressed in dark clothes.

I hadn't noticed that we stopped walking until Fang said,

"Max, what's up?" I shook my head, as if that would make the extra Fangs go away.

"Those kids." I pointed at them.

"What about them?" Apparently he didn't see the similarities.

"They look just like you."

"Nah, I'm much prettier." He joked. I playfully punched his arm. The kids looked over at us. The boy's smile dropped into a surprised 'O'.

"Jake, Jake!" He tugged on the girl's sleeve.

"What?" She asked, emotionless. Man, this girl was starting to scare me.

"It's Fang and Max!" He pointed at us, the girl let a bit of surprise color her features.

"How do they know us?" I whispered to Fang.

"The News. And my blog." Fang said, smugly. The boy pulled "Jake" across the street.

"Hey, HEY! You're Fang!" He said, excitedly.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Fang said, sarcastically.

"Please excuse Danny. He's slightly annoying." Jake gave her companion a waring glance.

"It's fine." I said, looking the girl over. Both her and Danny had soft gray eyes, unlike Fang's dark brown, almost black ones.

"You're Maximum Ride!" Danny shouted.

"Does he always shout people's names?" Fang asked Jake.

"You'd be surprised how often it actually happens."

Jake pulled her brother along. We watched Jake and Danny walk until they turned a corner.

"Let's follow 'em." I said. Fang gave me his look that said, "You're on crack."

"Come on, Fang. You have to wonder who they are." I pulled him the direction the kids went.

"Why would I wonder? They're just kids."

"Kids that look exactly like you."

"I don't see it." I gave a exasperated sigh and pulled him along.

-Fang-

I had no idea what Max was talking about. Those kids didn't look anything like me. Well, they had the dark hair, pale olive skin and height, but that was it.

We flew over a school. It was pretty standard, made of 5 different buildings, painted the same shade of grayish tan. The sign out front read "Oak Harbor Middle School."

"How original." I muttered. We landed in the soccer field. No one even noticed us. Max ducked near classroom windows.

After looking through about 10 she said, "Fang, Fang, come here."

I peeked through the window to see a bunch of kids half listening to a man in a suit who even looked boring. I saw the girl, Jake, towards the back, doodling on her paper.

"What is so interesting about these kids?" I asked.

"What if the School cloned you or something, Fang? The look like they could be!" Max answered, looking at the girl as she talked to an extremely large, hairy boy with shaggy brown hair.

"Max, one of them is a girl." She tore her eyes from the classroom to glare at me.

"You know what I meant."

"So are we going to follow them all day?"

"Yup." With that, she turned back to the window.

-Max-

I could tell Fang was annoyed by the fact that we had to stalk normal (maybe) kids. I guessed it was lunch time, because kids filed into the cafeteria.

A few minutes later though, Danny and Jake (with the large boy I saw earlier) walked out one of the doors, each carrying a white tray with inedible looking food on it. They sat in a dark, covered corner. I decided it was time I talked to them.

I grabbed Fang's arm and pulled him towards them. The large boy saw us first.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked. He apparently wasn't as acquainted with Fang's blog as his friends were.

Danny looked up. "Hey. What're you guys doing here?"

"Don't be stupid, Danny. They followed us here. They've been watching us all day." Jake said, not looking up from her book.

"Would someone tell me who these kids _are_?" The large boy asked again.

"Oh shut up, Timmy. We told you this morning. Max and Fang." Danny said, annoyed.

"Where are you guys from?" I asked. Maybe if I surprised them, they'd tell us. Jake lowered her book some to look at me.

"D.C," Danny answered, "Why does that matter?"

"No reason." I said nonchalantly.

"She thinks we're connected to Fang. We could be." Jake answered. Jeezum, this girl was creepy.

"I don't think so." Fang said.

"You never know."

"Freak," I turned to see a teacher like man with glasses. Danny and Jake looked at him. "What are you doing out here?"

"Eating lunch, Mr. Wheat." Danny yelled back. The teacher looked at me a Fang but didn't say anything to us.

"Man, public schools are cruel." I said. What kind of teachers out right call kids freaks?

Jake actually laughed.

"No, Max, that's our name." I must have looked confused. She gestured to herself and Danny. "Jake and Danny Freak."

I laughed. Then suddenly, Jake looked kind of off.

"What is it?" I did a 360o turn.

"Hey, Max, why don't you come to the bathroom with me." Jake said, she mumbled something to Timmy, I only heard "Fang". Without waiting for an answer she grabbed my hand, pulling me into the building. She pulled the hood of her sweatshirt up.

"Put your hood on." She whispered out of the corner of her mouth.

"Wh-"

"Just do it." I followed her instructions. She pulled me into a white tiled bathroom filled with blue stalls.

"Trade me sweatshirts." Jake said, unzipping her's.

"What's going on."

"Someone's following you. Trade me sweatshirts, keep your head down, and go to this address." She wrote something on my hand. Jake tugged off her extremely black hoodie. I stared, feeling nauseous.

Jake only had on a black fitted sleeveless shirt. From what I saw of her back, it was mottled, like it had been burned a long time ago. Running from her left shoulder down to her wrist was a old scar.

She saw me looking. "Please don't stare." I shook my head and gave her my hoodie. She pulled it on.

"The left window on the top floor should be open. Go in and wait there." I nodded. I was being strangely obedient.

I bent my head down and walked in the opposite direction of where we came in. Jake went towards the door we entered.

I burst through the front doors of the school. I ran to the field so I could take off. Fang was already there.

"What's going on." Lord knows I hate to be out of the loop.

"Someone was following us. I think those kids are causing a distraction."

I showed Fang the address on my hand and we took off in what we thought was the right direction. We didn't go home in case someone followed us back.

It took an hour, but we found the address. It was a medium sized brown house, near the school. I checked the left window. It was, indeed, open. We crawled in and found ourselves in what I didn't think was a stereotypical teenage girl's room.

The walls were dark gray, plastered with posters and pictures. With a quick scan I noticed all of them were of Timmy, Danny, and Jake. The black bed sheets were rumpled and books were strewn everywhere. Most were old and worn.

"And I thought you were scary." I said to Fang. He didn't respond. He was looking at a picture, one I missed.

It was of a pretty girl, with soft gray eyes and curly light brown hair, and a large pregnant stomach. I was about to ask about it, I looked at the other person in the picture.

It was Fang.

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**Oh, I'm just dreadful :3  
**


	10. Meet Ronnie Freak

Or, at least it looked like him. Except for the scar running from his eye to his chin.

"Fang, this is starting to creep me out." I said.

"Tell me about it."

"Is that you?" I asked stupidly.

"No, of course not."

"Then who is it?" He just shook his head.

-2 hours later-

"Well, this is fun." I complained. Fang had been studying the picture for hours. "I wonder when Jake and Dan-"

I heard the door downstairs open. Both me and Fang tensed. A few seconds later, Timmy came in the room carrying Jake. Danny followed but stayed silent.

She half smiled.

"I tripped." Timmy rolled his eyes. I saw blood running down his forehead and a bruise welling up on his chick.

"That _thing _about ripped her leg off."

"Oh my gosh!" I felt so guilty. "We should have stayed and helped you." Jake shook her head.

"S'fine."

"Thanks." Fang said, "That really could have been bad."

"What the fuck do you think this is?" Timmy said angrily, indicating the girl he was still carrying. Fang was about to retaliate, but Jake interrupted.

"Why do you have that?" Jake pointed to the picture.

"Who's in this picture?" Fang asked, ignoring her question.

"My mom." She answered, gingerly jumping from her large friends arms. She swayed slightly and he put his hand on her waist to steady her. I felt another pang of guilt.

"Who's the guy?"

"He's not important." Fang was about to start, but again was interrupted.

"Jacobi? Daniel? Timothy?" A woman's voice rang through the house. Jake looked at Danny and Timmy, then at us.

"Try not to stare." I wondered what she meant, but didn't say anything.

She nodded out the door. Timmy kept his arm around her as we walked down the stairs.

An woman who was about in her 20's was leaning over the kitchen table. She was shorter than me with light brown hair. She was extremely pretty. She looked like the girl in the picture, only older. But not old enough to be Jake and Danny's mom.

She looked up, and I got why they told us not to stare. One half of her face was mottled like Jake's back. She smiled at me.

"Oh, hel-" Fang came into view behind me. The woman froze in horror.

"No. No, go away!" She screamed.

"Mom?" Danny stepped towards his mother. She was putting more distance between herself and Fang. She shook her head.

"Mom, this isn't who you think it is." Jake said, calmly. Ms. Freak looked at Jake.

"If it's not him, then it's-" She gasped in realization. Now, Jake looked slightly confused. Ms. Freak ran and hugged Fang.

"I thought I'd lost you."

"Uh, what?" Fang asked. She stopped hugging him.

"I'm sorry, I should explain." This woman was seriously fast at emotional changes. "When I was 14, I had triplets. Danny, Ronnie, and Jake. The first night in the hospital, Ronnie was taken. They said a doctor stole him from the maternity ward." We waited for her to finish.

"You're Ronnie." Jake concluded. ****

Okay, guys, just so you know, Timmy doesn't look anything like Danny/Jake/Fang. He's big, hairy and blue eyed. Don't know where people got that idea......


	11. How Appropriate

**Hey, peoples. Sorry it's taken so long to get this up, I've had some issues.**

But, anyways, this chapter is dedicated to the amazing spectacular beautiful splendorific girl who gets pressured for oral sex (I LOVE YOU :3 and I told you I would do it, man. ITOLDYOU!)

-Fang-

I looked from Max to the woman that was supposedly my mother. In a normal freak out fashion, I ran.

I bolted out the door and flung myself into the sky.

I got to my room in what seemed like minutes. I suddenly felt hot, extremely hot. I tore off my t-shirt, flinging it to the ground. I sat on my bed and put my head in my hands.

We'd spent years thinking about who are parents were and what they might be like. And just like that, I found my mother. I'd heard she was a teenager when she had me, I figured she was some sort of crack whore or something. At least that would make it easier to not think about her. But no, she had to be a nice, loving mother. She didn't even give me up, I was taken. Damn it.

My door creaked open.

"Fang, are you okay?" Max asked. I made an odd noise. "That's not an answer." Max sat next to me and pulled my head onto her chest. Her flight here made her cold, which felt nice against my burning skin.

"I was really used to the fact that my mom was a druggie."

"Is there something wrong with having a loving, non-crack addicted mom?" Max asked.

"Kinda. I don't know why, but it bothers me." Max shook her head. "It's weird. I have a brother and a sister too."

"Two brothers." Max informed me. I looked at her. "He's about a year old, Kaleb. He's your half-brother, though."

"Okay, Really!?" I said, throwing up my hands.

"Maybe all of this is good," Max looked at me and smiled, "Ronnie."

-Max-

Well, now Fang had a mom. I sat in the living room, thinking about it.

We'd all wanted to find our parents, and some of us had. Iggy's weren't what he expected, and mine were okay. For Fang's sake, I hoped his mom was like mine.

"Max," I looked up to see Gazzy. "What's wrong with Fang?" I smiled.

"Nothing's wrong, sweetie." I lied.

"He seems weird." Nudge said, entering the room. I wanted to tell them the truth, but I thought Fang should tell them.

"Tell us what?" Angel asked, shortly following Nudge. Damn mutant mind readers.

"I don't know if Fang-"

"I don't know if Fang what?" Fang was leaning against the door frame. Iggy and Ella walked in the back door.

"Well, everyone's here, Fang. Why don't you tell them?" I asked. Angel gasped, so I figured she knew.

"Max and I found my mom. And my brothers and sister."

The flock erupted with questions.

"What are they like?"

"Where's your dad?"

"How old are they?"

"GUYS!" I yelled. They all turned back to me. "He'll tell you if he wants to."

"I have a mom, two brothers, and a sister. My name is Ronnie Freak. That's all I know."

"How appropriate." Iggy said, laughing.

"I'm glaring at you, Ig." Fang informed.

-Fang-

Having a mom is such a weird feeling. And becoming a dad on top of that is even weirder. That thought still creeped me out.

Angel was sleeping on my lap later that night.

"Hey." Max greeted, sitting on the couch. I pulled her closer and she leaned her head on my shoulder, petting Angel's head.

"You any better?" She asked.

"I'm fine." I said.

"So I was thinking,"

"You're always doing that." I joked.

"Anyways, I was thinking about what to name the baby." I looked at her oddly. "It does need a name, Fang."

"Can't we just call it baby?" I said, shrugging.

"No, Fang, we can not call her baby."

"Her? Since when is it a girl?"

"I dunno. I just have a feeling that it will be."

"I think it'll be a boy." I said, just trying to contradict her.

"Whatever. What do want to name her or him?"

"I don't care."

"You're not helping."

"Isn't this something you're supposed to talk with Ella about?" I asked.

"No. This is something the parents should decide." We got quiet at the mention of parents.

"Will it have a last name?" I said, breaking the silence.

"Ride?" Max said, almost guessing.

"It could be Freak now."

"I'll make you a deal. If it's a girl, and I'm right, it'll be a Ride-Martinez. If it's a boy, it'll be a Freak." She laughed at her own joke.

"I think it'll be a freak no matter what."

**Sorry for the baby name thing. I just thought it was a conversation they needed to have. Reviewers get Fang hugs :D**

Fang; Can you let me go now?

James; QUIET YOU!

Fang; Are the chains really necessary?

James; Would you like to go back in the closet? I didn't thinks so! ORAL SEX GIRL HOLD HIM DOWN!

Oral Sex Girl; MWAHAHA!


	12. Still Weird

**Sorry this has taken so long. You can thank my brother for making me get off my butt and write. **

-Fang-

I woke up Angel, trying not to disturb Max as I got out of our bed.

"Where are we going?" Angel asked as we left the house.

"I want you to check my 'family'." I could trust Jake, seeing as she saved Max, and Danny seemed too unintelligent to do anything, but I didn't know about Ms. Freak or Timmy. I also needed a favor.

"Max said they were nice people, though." Angel supplied.

"My sister is," The phrase sounded weird, seeing as I never needed to say it before. "But her friend strikes me as a problem." Angel just nodded. She didn't say anything else the rest of the way to the brown house.

We landed and I walked to the door. I wasn't sure what to do now, I hadn't really formed a plan. Angel huffed, rolled her eyes, and knocked on the door. She's just like Max.

Jake answered the door, with a small blond boy on her hip. She didn't look surprised to see us.

"Hey, Fang." She opened the door wider and nodded to the inner hallway, indicating that we enter.

"Hi! I'm Angel. I'm Fang's flock-mate." Angel introduced herself and smiled cutely at Jake.

"This is Kaleb," She said, meaning the little boy. "And I'm Jake. Fang's..." She trailed off, looking at me as if she didn't know how to finish.

"Sister. This is my sister." Still weird.

"Jake? Who's-" Timmy stopped at the bottom of the stairs, looking at Fang. "Why are you here?" Danny stood behind Timmy, looking bleary with sleep.

"Just came to say hi." I said, crossing my arms. The universal sign for, "I'm not leaving."

"I'm Angel." Angel introduced again.

"Timmy." Timmy said, without breaking eye contact with me.

"I'm Danny." Danny said in a yawn.

"Where's your mom?" I asked Jake.

"It's your mom, too, you know." Danny said, grabbing a bottle of florescent green liquid from the fridge.

"_Our _mom is at work." Jake looked at Danny wearyingly, like she didn't want him bothering me.

"But, of course, we have Jake to fill her shoes." Danny said, taking a drink from the bottle.

"Is this your brother?" Angel asked, looking at Kaleb, though she probably already knew the answer.

"Yup. Well, half." Jake answered, bouncing the boy to make him giggle.

"Yeah, lucky turd doesn't have a douche bag dad." Danny said, earning a painful looking punch from our sister. Danny rubbed his arm.

"Why are you here?" Timmy asked again, moving to stand in between myself and Jake. This kid needed to calm down, he was more paranoid than Max.

"I wanted to meet you guys myself. Fang and Max told us about you." Angel half-lied smoothly.

"Well, you met us." Timmy said. Jake shot him a glare that could rival even Max's.

"You do look like Fang." said Angel, ignoring the hulking teenager. Timmy moved into the kitchen, leaving us with Jake and Kaleb.

"What's his problem?" I asked. Jake shrugged.

"He's always like that."

"Lovely." I said sarcastically. It was silent for a moment, then Jake sighed.

"What did you actually come here for?"

"Were we that obvious?"

"Just a little. So what is it?" She asked.

"Do you think your- our mom would know who was working at the hospital the night we were born?"

"Why?"

"Because I need to know who took me. And maybe I can find out why they did."

"Well," Jake began. "Mom wouldn't know, but I have someone that could help us find out."

-Max-

I could not believe I was going along with Fang's stupid plan.

"I thought you guys were born in DC?" I asked.

"We were, but Jake says the records were transferred here when they moved. The doctors working in the ward there that night would be in the files."

"How would you even know who took you?" He shrugged. We landed in the yard of the Freak house. Danny, Timmy, and Jake were standing with a new girl. She was my height, with caramel coloured skin and black and purple hair.

"Hi, Max, Fang." Jake gestured to the new girl. "This is my friend, Livviette. She's going to help us."

"Do you want us to fly over head or-" I was cut off by Livviette holding up a set of keys, and Jake point to a large van.

"Get in."

**Sorry, I know it's short, but I wanted to put SOMETHING up.**


	13. Jesus

-Fang-

"Uhm, what are we doing here?" Max asked, looking at the large brick building. I could tell she was apprehensive, I was too. Hospitals always freaked us out.

"Records are here." Livviette moved around where the light wasn't shining and motioned us to follow.

Max looked annoyed to be taking orders, but she must have sensed that this meant something to me. Livviette bent towards the bottom of the wall, where a small window poked out of the ground.

"Would you like to do the honors?" Livviette asked Jake, who smiled and kicked in the window in noiselessly. Timmy struggled through the window first, then Danny and the girls followed.

"Breaking into a hospital," Max said, "that's one to check off our list." I smirked and climbed through, then turned to help her in. Max's stomach seemed like it was getter bigger everyday, and she got annoyed at how difficult it was to move.

"This way." Livviette lead us into a dust covered room filled with file cabinets.

"I thought most places used computers and stuff." Max said, stifling a sneeze.

"They do, but they haven't updated the system here in years. If we want to find anything from when Danny, Jake, and Fang were born, it'd be here." Livviette explained, rummaging through a drawer. "Ha!" She pulled out a file folder and handed to me.

"That was fast." Max said, looking over my shoulder at the file.

"Eh, not really. I do this all the time." Livviette pushed them back towards the window, "You guys should go now, though. Read it at home, guards check in here every half hour."

"Kay. Thanks."

-Max-

"Well?" I asked, seconds after Fang opened the folder. "What's it say?"

"It says that I'm the middle child, and Jake's the baby." I glared at him, meaning he should just get on with it. He smirked at me, which made me melt and made me want to punch him, all at once. "Here. It says two people were working in the maternity ward on December 25th, 1995."

"Does that mean you're Jesus?" Iggy asked from the couch. I reached out and flicked his head, all while carefully watching Fang's face, which quickly went white.

"Jeb." He whispered, almost to quiet for me to hear.

"What about him?"

"He...he was the one that was working that night." Fang said, not looking away from the paper.

"Don't be ridiculous, Jeb was at the School by then." I said, not really backing it up with any confidence. Fang held out the file to me, and I read in clear typed letters, _JEB BATCHELDER_.

"He must've been there to steal kids." Iggy said, looking in our general direction.

"Why did he take me?" Fang muttered to himself. "There was Danny and Jake and probably more kids born that night."

"Maybe he wanted Jesus." Iggy tried to joke. Ella flicked his head and he murmured something about not saying anything else around us that night.

"Fang, I'm really sorry." I touched his arm, but he just shook his head and pushed back his hair.

"Whatever. Can't change it now." I could tell it was going to eat at him, but he'd never say anything about it.

-Fang-

This is why I hated scientists. They stole _babies _for Christ's sake. Who does that? I'm sorry if I offended any scientists, but really, why _steal _a baby? Why not adopt one and then graft wings onto it and torture it for years.

I stared at the ceiling of my room, not even tired. How could I sleep knowing that there were mad, baby stealing, scientists on the loose?

"Fang?" Gazzy stumbled into the room, sleepily.

"Hey, man, what are you doing up?" I asked, sitting up.

"I was wondering if you'd seen Angel. I got up and she wasn't in her room."

"What?" I said, getting worried, but then shoving it off. "She probably just got in bed with Max." Gazzy nodded. "We'll check on her in the morning, kay?" He slumped against my bed, asleep. I laughed and tucked him under the covers.

I walked out into the living room and turned on the tv. Not like I was sleeping tonight anyways.

-Max-

I smiled at the sight of Fang asleep on the couch. He was so adorable. But, of course, he'd throw hot gravy at anyone that tried to tell him that.

"Wake up," I said, shaking his leg. He mumbled something and then flipped over.

"Is it important?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Nope, but Iggy made french toast. I thought I'd wake you up before Gazzy devoured it all." Fang got up and practically threw himself onto the stool next to the counter, loading a plate with toast and syrup.

"Gazzy, can you go wake up Angel?" I said, sitting next to Ella.

"She was sleeping with you?" Gazzy asked, confused. My heart lerched.

_Angel was asleep in her own bed upstairs_, I told myself, trying not to panic. I calmly walked up the stairs, as not to make anyone worried.

I opened the door to Angel's room, which was completely empty. No signs of struggle, but I was now full-out worried.

I ran through the house, opening doors and yelling at everyone to search in and around the house.

This couldn't be happening, she couldn't be gone. Not again.

**I'm sorry about the **_**huge**_** delay, but I've been stopped by writer's block, moving out of the country, starting high school, dealing with family problems, moving out of **_**that**_** country, starting a new school, turning fifteen, dealing with**_** more **_**family problems, and having the added distraction of Zelda. All right, hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


	14. Delete Notice

So after reading this, I realized how utterly badly written it is. I've decided to just delete the story, revise it, and put it back up under the title "Plans". It should be up before Valentine's Day. Maybe then I can actually update it more than once every six months.

-Love James.


End file.
